


Roaring Waves

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Heartbreak, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Rating May Change, Relationship(s), Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eru made his vision and that was Arda, but along with the world that he made, Elien was another vision. One where he was not expecting her results. She went into the world alone, leaving him. He vowed to any that chose her hand would feel his wrath and Elien herself would suffer because of it, bearing a mark that would end her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September 22, T.A 2923

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that you should look at dates and that unnamed chapters mean that the data have not changed, ie the same day.

September 22, T.A. 2923

Music sounded around them, Bilbo getting nervous at the young lady dancing with his father, attempting to get him to accept her.

The dance ended and they viewed to one another before going to their spouses.

Bilbo was a little more at ease when she wrapped her arms around his waist, his hands finding their place on her waist.

"I love you, my dear," Bilbo said, fixing to kiss her, but not around his parents. She pulled him into her, resting her chin on his shoulder. 

"I think we can say we are together. You should not be ashamed of that," She said, her mellow tone going to a soothing low voice.

"I know, but I still worry about them," Bilbo said, dancing her around while trying not to lose the space that was almost closed between them.

She kissed him, holding his cheeks so none could see them as they touched lips. He drew away and looked at her surprised. The blueness of her eyes darkened to black.

Bilbo's eyes gazed down to her chest as everything else seemed to melt away with only them. 

"Why do I love you so, Elien?" Bilbo asked.

"I am one that many like," Elien answered in response, "But you should not worry about any, I will be the only one that loves you and you me."

Bilbo kissed her this time, running his fingers through her hair. She pressed her forehead to his, unsure of it all with a stinging coming from the middle of her. It spread as they sneaked away from the party, engaging into looking into each other's eyes.

The stinging turned to burning and eventually mind numbing pain. Bilbo noticed her expression change from a smile to an extremely stained one. 

"My dear," Bilbo said worriedly.

"I am fine," Elien answered.

He wasn't too sure, looking with wide eyes as her chest starting smoking, causing her to convulse on the ground, clenching her chest with such intensity that she almost passed out.

Luckily she didn't, easing her mind was the marking scar was made on her chest, branded on her skin.

Bilbo kneeled down beside her, comforting her as the pain slowly went away, along with the burning, along with everything. 

Her tunic still sizzled as she opened her eyes to have them return to the normal midnight blue color.

"I am sorry." 


	2. February 12, T.A. 2942

February 12, T.A. 2942

Bilbo sat outside of Erebor, long in thought with lots footsteps ringing behind him. He turned around and found Thorin standing over him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Bilbo dryly asked.

"Shouldn't you be there with me?" Thorin asked jokingly.

Bilbo gave him a glare before he sat down beside the hobbit. 

"I needed to think." 

"Good answer," Bilbo rolled his eyes at the comment, "But what did you want to talk about they didn't involve me?"

" _Her,_ " Bilbo flattly stated.

"Again?"

"Well I can't help but remember how she..." Bilbo trailed off, looking away from Thorin.

"She was your first love," Thorin noted.

"I remember her every single day."

"I can understand that."

"But I love you, Thorin. I've decided that from the moment we met." 

"I love you too, Bilbo."

"I can't help but thank her for saving you."

They both smiled, Bilbo cupping Thorin's cheeks. "She let her life become the sky for you to return to me." 

Thorin kissed him. "I love you and I am thankful you found her."

"She wanted us together."


	3. February 13, T.A. 2942

Morning rose in the sky with the star of a new day. Thorin was always the first one up, but today he delayed, looking upon his love, still naked from the night before. He smiled down on Bilbo, kissing him on the cheek before getting dressed.

Bilbo moaned, sitting up, causing Thorin's cock to warm up again, still proudly hanging for Bilbo to see. "Good morning, my love."

"Want to go again?" Bilbo asked.

"I thought you would never ask," with that, Thorin crawled back into bed and laid on top of Bilbo

"Can I be on top?"

"You most certainly can."

Bilbo shoved Thorin on the bed and pressed their groans together, exchanging moans from one another.

* * *

The night sky blanketed over the world called Valinor. A lady with all the stars matching her gown stood with the gift of Eru, Elien. 

"You will have the world's children in no time." The woman, who was named Varda, said as she pressed a hand to Elien's swollen stomach. Elien looked at her with a mix of sadness and regret. 

"I gladly bear, but I wanted to be with the one I love again. Eru made me like a puppet, I have strings that he controls," Elien said.

"Well you will be having Eru's child in no time. I suggest you rest for the next few weeks. Your due date is coming soon," Varda instructed.

"I want it out now," Elien muttered.

"We all do. I shall take you to bed and if anything happens, you yell," Valia said, kissing Elien's stomach. "Be safe little one, you give her an easy time with birth."

Elien winced and left Varda to head to her room, shutting the door and sliding to the ground, holding her stomach. "Eru. . ."


	4. T.A 3000, September 22nd

T.A. 3000, September 22nd

Sweat beaded down her forehead, she looked up at Eru, pressing himself into her for the millionth time.

"No more, please," Elien begged, "I do not want any more children."

"Just one more, please."

Elien shook her head and screamed to the top of her lungs. She was never happy when he put himself into her. It never felt right, like a door that's never meant to be open. She felt him moving in and out slowly, she knew she would conceive after so many times. Wishing to only escape from this nightmare that was still bond to happen. 

He pulled out and she sighed with relief, her body shaking. He left just like that, not even caring if she was having another one of _his_ babies. She was only a toy for him.

Elien's heart beat slowed and she sat up, holding her baby weighted body tightly. She needed to get away, and quickly. She remembered Bilbo and Thorin and went there. She had to.

It was her last chance.


	5. T.A. 3000, September 23rd, Erebor

T.A. 3000, September 23rd, Erebor

 Elien rushed into the Front Gates, going past frightened dwarrows until reached the King's chambers and opening the doors to find Bilbo and Thorin laying in bed together, both of the naked from she could only guess what.

They stared at her with frightened eyes, but Bilbo immediately recognized her as she shut the door.

"Elien? Is that really you?" Bilbo ventured to ask.

"It is, but I have changed since you meet me all those years ago. I have had a lot of children, all of which I did not mean to bear," Elien said, looking at the both of them.

"Can you give us a child?" Thorin asked.

"I can try." Though they could tell that she was beyond exhausted. Rest was needed.


	6. T.A. 3000, October 1st, Erebor

T.A. 3000, October 1st, Erebor

Elien rushed to the bathroom, vomiting up her breakfast with Thorin and Bilbo staring at her worriedly.

Bilbo comforted her while Thorin ran to get Oín. Elien vomited up more as Oín stepped into the room and looked at the sick figure, pushing Thorin and Bilbo it to examine her.

After fully checking her through, he stepped back and looked at her as she snuggled under the covers.

"You are expecting," Oín announced. Elien paled and buried her head in her pillow, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you for telling me, can you tell Bilbo and Thorin? Tell them to come back here too," Elien requested. 

"I will, but please rest," Oín said, leaving the room.

Thorin and Bilbo entered the room soon enough, shutting the door behind them and looking at her with tears in their eyes. She could tell they were going to thank her, but she simply smiled and fell asleep, finding pairs of arms around her body.


	7. T.A. 3001, September 22nd, Erebor

T.A. 3001, September 22nd, Erebor

Thorin sat down in his throne with Bilbo by his side, remaining quiet as the loud screaming of Elien as she birthed their child. The midwives had pushed them away and told them to relax, knowing the hours would go by longer than ever by waiting. 

They held hands and tried to think of how to pass the time. They ended up heading outside and simply relaxing until the midwife showed up near the afternoon, saying that Elien had finally given birth.

They rush to the healers and both of them stopped when two bundles were safely in her arms. Their minds turned left and right for an explanation. 

Elien motioned for them to come in, their faces filled with shock. She handed one to Bilbo and the other to Thorin. Tears filled both of their eyes at the sight of their sleeping child. 

"They are beautiful, they really are," Thorin said, kissing his little one to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
